Ragnorok
by Hypo
Summary: The sequel to A life for a life, Alicia's actions start Ragnorok, what side she chooses can affect the fate of the world. I should probably tell you that there are OCs who play major roles. If you read A life for a life, then you shouldn't need to read this summary, lest I spoil anything. Sorry if chapters come in late, but my computer aint working for sh**. Fixed now though.
1. Chapter 1

Ragnorok chapter 1

If any of you are reading this, I love you all individually.

Alicia was unsure; she had searched the whole town of Villnore, not just that street that she usually walked down. Alicia looked at the piece of parchment in her hand. A picture of the man she was supposed find. The colors were applied with magic pigment. The feel of the picture and the glowing colors gave it away. Whoever had asked for help was not lacking in magic strength; nobody but those with great magic stamina had power to spare on fancy colors which don't fade. Alicia knew that the post in Solde was definitely genuine; the parchment was pinned up to the notice board was held by an enchanted dagger that could only be held in the hands of somebody willing to hunt until the owner returned. This further supported Alicia's view that the owner of the dagger was a strong magic wielder.

Alicia could not find the man. She sat down in the tavern and read the briefing of the hunt to herself.

_Strong adventurer needed- 1__st__ rank hunt-Ghost mage. Family relations. _

_Origin: My family is a long line of the very strongest mages in all of Midgard. The ghost you are about to exorcise is no ordinary ghost. It can see all of your strengths and weaknesses. It is trained in the traditional way of our family. The ghost is created by the vapors that escaped my older brother's corpse. Unfortunately, I was not able to defeat the ghost myself and I am breaking the pride of my family, as I am asking for help from the outside. The ghost is the remnants of one of the most powerful of all mages. No mage is able to best the ghost, as all magic is simply absorbed. I require a warrior who wields only strength of body and will, as the ghost will also absorb all elemental attacks. _

_Consequence: The ghost has a taste for the magic power of others, if it is not defeated; it will take magic power from all the mages in Midgard, eventually, magic will disappear from Midgard forever. There is no guarantee that you will make it out alive from this hunt._

_Location: He is located underground in a closed mine near Villnore. The exact location in the mine is not known._

_Weakness and strength: The ghost has no known weaknesses because nobody has made it out alive apart from me after an encounter with him. His strength is his magic ability._

Alicia looked at the rough drawing of both the ghost and the man she was meant to find.

She looked up. There he was. The man stood there in all his glory. He had sun bronzed skin and blonde brown hair. His eyes were a piercing green. He had cheekbones that many would kill for. He did not wear the typical mages cloak. The man wore attire of orange, yellow and red. The clothing had metal lining and patterns of plants lines the center of the clothing. It depicted animals carved from crystal, the crystal bead animals hung on plaited red thread on the edges of where the article of clothing was cut purposely, and it revealed the side of his body, which was all lean, neat muscle. Alicia stood up. He had the sign of the sun on the wooden beads in his long hair. "You posted this hunt?"

"Indeed."

"I require more information,"

"What do you need?"

"First I need to know if your brother's magic power has faded in death," Alicia knew that most beings lost power in death, like einherjar, but a rare exceptions are existent.

"I hope that is the case."

"I also need to know what your brother's position in your family was."

"What has that got to do with this?"

"Everything, you may be a powerful mage, but you have no experience in the battlefield."

"How do you know?" the man asked critically. He leaned over, towering over her from the other side of the table. For the first time, Alicia noticed how tall he was.

"You don't have that air, look or thinking of an experienced all round slayer. You look like a demon slayer, that bump in you have in your pocket is probably iron salt, and whatever clothing you are wearing is embroidered with pure gold, silver and brass. Its unique shape and lining is probably because of iron lining the inside."

"You're very observant. I will aid you in your hunt. I am in possession of an urn that is used to trap evil souls of mages."

"Very well. Follow along," she said calmly, like Silmeria would do; she wanted to keep in control.

The pair walked along, "I haven't even asked your name yet."

"It's Alicia, what's your name?"

"The name's Amir."

They walked the rest of the journey silently.

Alicia lead the way outside of Villnore, she climbed the fence to the mine and walked into the never ending pit of darkness. She held her flintrod (Flint rod) in her hand and scraped the end against the walls of the mines. She learnt this in ancient forest. She had finally crossed the river, only to find that there were many wendigos there, and the only way to kill them was with fire. The flintrod was her very own invention. It was a rod that was made of Mythril, split at the ends like a trident, the ends were almost mixed with flint, which she achieved by consulting many of her knowledgeable einherjar.

She held onto it with her left hand and in her right hand, she held a sword she had paid the Solde Armory owner to make. It was ingenious, it was not holy, but it was able to cause great harm to both ghosts and physical beings.

Then she saw a man, who looked pale and sickly, dressed in the same attire as Amir. He looked at Amir, then his eyes widened.

"No…"

The sound echoes around the cavern, it was rich and deep."

"Never!"

A shockwave of energy swept through the cavern. Alicia raised her arms to protect herself. Amir did the same.

"I haven't died, it's not possible! Why have you stolen my place, why are you the Sun sacrifice, I am, why!"

Alicia looked at Amir, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Sacrifice? You Amir, have some explaining to do."

How was it! First chapter done, Please r and r.


	2. Chapter 2

Ragnorok chapter 2

Hey! Love u all!

Alicia raised Glance Reviver and hacked at the creature, she was glad she had paid the armory owner in Solde; she had always thought that the sword would never be needed, but here she was, holding onto it like it was her lifeline. The ghost cast some sort of magic; Alicia could feel her body being lifted into the air. The gravity seemed to pull her up, then it stopped, she was suspended in mid-air. She had leant that she shouldn't take a second in battle for granted; a second's time could mean the difference between life and death. She couldn't lose this battle, even if she got away with her life, she would never be able to keep going as a hired slayer.

The ghost resembled Amir, he was holding some staff she didn't recognize, he emanated magic power and it seemed as if he had the spell reflect sorcery on him permanently. She had to make sure that she had some form of magic protection too; the magic she saw was stronger than Lezard's. Alicia could see that the core of the soul was pure, which meant that something was corrupting it. She looked for where the soul was the most impure, at the third eye; it would seem that somebody was using a tool or parasite to control it from there. Alicia could use the purifying power of a Valkyrie right now, how unfortunate, the goddesses weren't here anymore. Would photons do the trick? The soul was not too corrupted, nor trapped or cursed, so he could be saved, if she could use a photon and temporarily render it immobilized and then purify it by using a holy crystal.

She shot a photon at the soul, and then waited for the crystal to crack; she took out a holy crystal and as the photon cracked, released its powers. The ghost seemed to grow in power. However, the device seemed to weaken.

Then the unthinkable happened. The device attacked Amir.

Alicia saw the pure soul of Amir's brother return to the relic he died in battle with. She also saw Amir Die in a shower of golden sparks, a rare color which symbolized the passing of a soul worthy of paradise.

Alicia took her sword, which was laid on the ground and put it back in its scabbard. She reached a hand towards Amir's staff. She could see his soul. He was worthy of being an einherjar. She could feel her soul becoming a part of his and his becoming a part of her soul. Then he stood before her, as an einherjar. He was silent. She had to fight to keep silent too; she wanted to give him a chance to remember what was happening. She walked over to the mace that had belonged to Amir's brother. She felt this same soul exchange, and the flow of information from one person to another like she always had. His name was Samir.

Alicia was sure that Silmeria would be surprised, she had to have picked something up if she wasn't completely stupid, right?

Amir and Samir… Her new einherjar, the only einherjar she ever had was Rufus until this point; her gut feeling told her that this would be a longer bond than she had shared with the einherjar Rufus, whose life was cut short.


	3. Chapter 3

Ragnorok chapter 3

Sorry about the super late update, as I had a little trouble logging in. I don't own Valkyrie profile or its characters, but I do own Amir and Samir, sadly, Alicia is a different story. I love, you all, but no reviews? It makes me sad… What will I do…?

Amir and Samir stood before her, she found this strange, weren't they supposed to return to her body? Weren't they too weak to be apart from her?

"We were two of the strongest mages in all of Midgard, you know," Amir said, an eyebrow raised. Alicia realized that the bond between Valkyrie and einherjar allowed them to read her thoughts. "You also have fragments of some other Valkyrie souls; thanks to them we were not weakened in the materialization process."

Samir, who stood next to his younger brother, nudged him and whispered furiously "Show respect to our Valkyrie!" Samir knelt to the ground and held out his hand to her, "Valkyrie unknown to our kind, I pledge to serve you in any way I can, your wish shall be my command."

Alicia blushed self-consciously, it was partly because of his manner, even though she was a princess, nobody had ever spoken to her in such a way, also, she didn't think that one of the most powerful mages in all of Midgard would kneel so easily, one of the larger reasons that she felt this way was because she hadn't really made much of a name for herself, so of course nobody knew her. Even the modest Silmeria had made herself known to mortals. But she wasn't like other Valkyries; he didn't have a suit of shining colored armor, or their fancy helms, she didn't even have something that some rare mortals could achieve, the rumored beauty that every Valkyrie possessed. But she was sure that she could match even Hrist in a duel without her einherjar now, she was not the old Alicia who everyone would look upon with pity because she was not a strong warrior, and was only around because Silmeria needed a human host. She was not that meek girl anymore. She was a strong warrior who matched the gods; she had slayed countless monsters, obtained the Angel Slayer sword from the ethereal queen and brought two worthy souls back from the dead.

Alicia turned around and headed for the entrance of the cave. She told the einherjar behind her to follow; she tried to look like the perfect picture of composure. When she nearly reached the entrance, she turned and asked her einherjar, "What's this sun sacrifice? Are you two sacrifices to Sol?"

"We are a part of a long bloodline of mages. Our family has the tradition that each and every person in the family must devote themselves to one god. It is also a tradition that the strongest mages are devoted to Lord Odin, but the star sacrifices found information from the stars that Lord Odin has been absent from the heavens recently, so, with lady Freya only accepting female followers, we were sent to another family shrine. Sol, our new master is the patron to mages who are stronger than most, but not as strong as Odin's followers, he only takes in mages of extraordinary power, his mages are strong and many, Odin's mages are stronger of course, but he only takes in about two from our bloodline and one from outside, the opportunity is rare. In a battle, Sol's mages would win; they outnumber us about ten to one." Samir explained calmly.

She walked out of the cave and showered in the sunlight, she enjoyed this sensation, it made her feel warm. Alicia walked on at a steady pace, two mages following close behind.

Alicia walked into the tavern in Villnore. She sat down and ordered herself some rum. She told the two einherjar to watch her back. She walked to get drunk. She was having a bad day. She ran around for half a day searching Villnore inside out until she found Amir got caught up in a family feud, nearly died, didn't get any reward for her hunt except two einherjar who were full of themselves but didn't openly show it. She also felt like a piece of crap because Samir had called her a Valkyrie even though she was too… Imperfect for that. She was also pissed because her previous companions were not able to see how strong she was now. Today she felt as crude as Arngrim, she wanted to get drunk and curse like the devil. She wanted to beat some heads in and wait until some pimple faced, empty headed, pretty serving girl decided to give her trouble and then uppercut her so hard that her face would concave. She told Amir to find her a room at the inn and kept Samir by her side to make sure she did none of the things she wanted to do, she needed to pull herself together. The waiting woman strutted up to her table like she owned the place. The girl was carefree and empty headed. "What would you like?"

"I want… A good old mug of rum."

"Well, okay, anything else?"

"Nah, go along! Live your empty headed life in your little bubble, don't worry about the world outside, live your ignorant little life for the entertainment of the deities."

"Look, I didn't listen to your little monologue about how much better than me for nothing, order a side of oatcake, sunflower seed bread and a nice pumpkin soup to wash everything down. Don't waste my time, alright?"

Alicia couldn't hold it back anymore, she laughed mirthlessly, and then she clenched her righty hand into a fist and uppercut the sassy little wench.

"I don't give two f***s about your time, it's wasted on you anyway.

The bartender was too afraid to say anything. He pretended not to see anything. "What has the world come to?! A barmaid can be attacked in broad daylight and everybody is too scared to stand up for her, you cowardly c***s."

Alicia took the rum that another scared looking barmaid gave her. She stepped outside without returning the glass.

How was that! Alicia upper cutting that B***h was fun to write. If any of you read this, please R and R! Pweeeaassee… (Puppy dog eyes…)


	4. Chapter 4

Ragnorok chapter 4

I was starting to think that I would never get any reviews! However, I was proven wrong; you people out there are too nice! Anyways, as much as I would like to say otherwise, I don't own Valkyrie profile 2. I would just like to say a special thank you to everyone reading this chapter. But this chapter is for Einherjar sitter, Pie and last but not least, Pogoworld 2009; because they reviewed a life for a life and Ragnorok.

Alicia woke up in her own bed. Her head felt like nothing more than an aching, throbbing meatball. She could hardly recall any of the events that had occurred the night before. She tried to sit up. She couldn't. Alicia told herself that she had fought ferocious beasts, powerful gods and dangerous demons, yet she still couldn't get herself out of bed?

Her muscles seemed intent on making sure that she couldn't pull herself back up. Eventually, she mustered up the strength she needed to sit up straight in her bed.

She looked at the mirror on the other side of the bed. She was shocked. Somehow, she closely resembled a gargoyle which was cursed to wear a tuft of sheep fluff on its head.

She managed to drag herself to the dresser. She took the comb, which was neatly placed on the dresser table. Alicia combed through her hair with the comb slowly. She watched as her form was returning to normal. Alicia took the chance to try to remember what had happened yesterday.

There was a tavern, and some pimple faced s**t decided to be a b***h. So she uppercut her and left the bar.

Amir walked in. "Alicia, the innkeeper is getting pissed, you need to come down immediately, and your breakfast is ready."

"Uh… Tell him I won't be able to make it. We have a long day ahead of us." Alicia hoped that she sounded surer than she actually was, she wasn't even sure there would be anything to hunt today.

Samir opened the door and said. "Hurry up!" He peeped in "Oh, Lady Valkyrie!" He looked embarrassed, "I didn't know you were here! Would you like to stay here at the inn? We still have more than enough OTH!" Alicia could tell he was going stiff all over, he seemed to tense up.

"No, we have a long day before us, pack your belongings, sharpen your blades and make sure you're prepared for the day ahead." Samir immediately went back to his room, whereas Amir stopped and said "Well, you were pretty drunk last night, you were cursing like Hel!"

Alicia could tell that this wasn't going to end well; she tried to suppress her anger. Was he going to rub this in her face? She wasn't in the mood. She walked up to him.

A loud slapping sound resounded through Villnore.

Alicia stepped outside with her sharpening stone and blade in her arms. She was satisfied. Though she would usually classify anyone who slaps for arbitrary reasons a b***h, but Amir had to know his place. She suppressed giggles and walked down the stairs.

Alicia travelled through the Sahma Desert, trying to find a beast which was harassing the villagers of Kalstad. There was some type of huge scarab, about as big as a ballistic rhino. As she was about to give up, she saw Xhenon, who was standing by the water.

Alicia walked up to him and waved. "Have you by any chance seen a huge scarab?"

"Yup, it's just there, on the other side of the oasis. There it was, huge! Alicia couldn't imagine fighting that thing on her own. That thing was not the size of a ballistic rhino that was the understatement of the century! It was bigger than a kraken.

Alicia walked forwards and called to her einherjar, they stumbled after her like colts. They looked like they wanted to walk in every direction at once.

Hi! Einherjar sitter! I'm glad you like this story! The slapping was just for you! The chapter is submitted early so that all can read. I'm hoping to submit another tomorrow. I am satisfied, what are your thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Ragnorok chapter 5

Einherjar sitter. Yup, that super nice person who followed my story, Thank you. Unfortunately, I still don't own Valkyrie profile. Here in Australia it's winter. We don't have any snow, but it's nice here. I'm currently under my nice warm blanket, eating snacks, listening to new pop songs on my phone and watching Inuyasha. I can multitask! Not all my songs are new though; I get songs but never delete them. Like right now I'm listening to billionaire; which is from 2008 or something. It's a real pain having to put old songs on your new phone isn't it? Anyway, PM me or review and tell me what is your favorite season and why? Mine is summer! In Australia our summer holidays are the longest, for those who live in the northern hemisphere, that's winter. In summer, we go to many beautiful beaches and spend loads of time outside. Talking of which, people tend to think Australians are fit and muscular. You're wrong. There are loads of obese people too. I guess it's the same in most 1st world countries. I'll probably write a really short chapter, as I'm a selfish human being who wants to wash Inuyasha. Anyone who reads this whole thing is amazing and deserves a clap. Yay!

Alicia thought that the monster had provided her with good exercise, but she was also surprised at the dishonesty of people today. She guessed she had always known that people were dishonest; but she always hoped that the next person would be more honest than the last.

When she first saw the description of the hunt, she had thought the reward a reasonable price for her services. However, the monster was much stronger than the description had led her to think. Alicia beckoned to her einherjar and returned to Kalstad. She was surprised to find that the poster of the hunt had left. He left a large sum of money on his table. With that, there was a piece of paper pinned to the wood with a small dagger.

It read:

"I know I cheated you into hunting the giant scarab. However, your existence threatens the entirety of Yggdrasil; the nine worlds will collapse onto themselves if your existence is continued.

Is the life of a mortal worth fighting for if the princess of the doomed kingdom brings doom upon all of existence?

The virgin who survives the wrath of the prophet of the future will bring Ragnorok upon us all. The ring of stars will spin around us until they become faint. The world will become grey and dull. The rich fields which once wielded the nourishment of all life will be blighted and barren. There will be no escape from catastrophe. All will end."

Alicia took the money. She took one last glance at the strange note. The dagger seemed enchanted. She walked back to the table and reached out for it. As she gripped it, she felt a jolt of electricity course through her body. Alicia knew that she had endured more intense pain and was now presented with a challenge that she would not back down from. She pulled with strength that she had accumulated from piercing armor, slashing through tough hide and cutting through immortal flesh. The dagger didn't budge. The harder she pulled, the more discomfort and pain the dagger induced upon her.

She tried object reading, which she had learnt from Silmeria. Whenever Silmeria took over, she felt like she was on the other side of a mirror, she was watching from a world of darkness and the only way she could contact the outside was through a small mirror, like a window. A mysterious barrier blocked out her probing third eye.

She left the house and closed the door behind her.

She was not in a good mood; however, she decided not to repeat the shameful actions she had committed in the last week. She walked to the isolated desert with Amir and Samir following close like ducklings, she took out the water mirror and went to Solde. A cold column of blue light appeared before her as she left. The two einherjar looked at the water mirror shard in awe and then walked in with her.

Alicia looked around her. She was exactly where she wanted to be. She loved walking through the water mirror; it was like floating through water she could breathe in. Alicia took out some bread crumbs from her animal feed pouch. She bent over near the edge of the path at the port and scattered the bread crumbs into the water. Within seconds, small fish of all different colors appeared before her. She hoped that Silmeria had seen such a beautiful sight through the window of her consciousness before she died.

Whenever Alicia thought about her friends, they seemed like an old scar that still hurt when touched. The thoughts didn't surface often, but whenever something reminded her of them, she felt the scar's pain full force.

inn and kept themselves well supplied by going to the inn. Alicia thought herself capable of protecting herself, but that's when a hand behind her pushed her into the water and held her head under.

I can promise you this is not the end! This is just the start. Anyways… Devious stuff coming up and I hope cliffhangers like these keep the suspense up! Hehehe… I am such a sadist, making you all wonder what comes next. Thanks to all who read! Please r and r!


	6. Chapter 6

Ragnorok chapter 6

Oh my god! Einherjar sitter! You read it all?! It's summer in America right! Now we're in winter. Oh no, Influenza is coming! If I don't make it, my fan fiction will be forsaken, oh no!

Alicia splashed around in the water. She could feel herself running out of air. When were Amir and Samir going to be back? She needed them now. She could feel someone pushing her head under the water. She was now struggling as hard as she could. She risked opening her eyes. For an instant she saw the light from above the water, and a woman whose arms were distorted by the difference between the water and the land. A bad purple wig sat atop a blurred face which was obviously damaged on one side.

Alicia's eyes stung. She closed them, at least now she knew who was attacking her. Then she couldn't fight it anymore.

That's when she went under.

Cold.

Alicia couldn't feel her toes. All she felt was never ending cold, dark softness. She couldn't breathe, she was suffocating. She reached for her neck. No pulse.

Then she opened her eyes.

Alicia could see that she was under the water. She dragged herself up to the surface. There she laid, knowing that she was not yet safe, but she was too weak to help herself. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

She was grateful that there were no people around. Lately, Solde was rather isolated, as it was too expensive to ship stock from Crell Monfreign. Ever since Dipan had fallen, Solde became a ghost land. At first, it prospered, the last of Dipan specialty goods were all in Solde, but when all the goods were gone, the people left with the business.

She closed her eyes, still gasping for air. She knew she shouldn't let her guard down, but she closed her eyes; she couldn't keep alert anymore. When were Amir and Samir going to come back?

Then, the cold wind carried off her conscious mind with it and she laid there on the floor in utter oblivion.

End of this super short chapter but I wanted people to be able to read it, so bear with this short chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Ragnorok chapter 7

Hi! I haven't been on for a while.

Please read on…

Alicia could sense her consciousness coming back into focus. First her sense of touch was recovered. She felt cold all over, her clothing stuck to her skin. She shivered. Beads of cold water travelled down her skin slowly. She couldn't describe what she felt like; she felt like she was warm on the inside but cold on the outside. Something warm was being passed from the outside world into her body.

Then Alicia's sense of smell returned to her. Without her eyes, she was now able to tune into her other senses more precisely. She could smell the salty scent of the sea water she was drenched in. Then she smelt a mild warm scent, like clothing taken of the washing line after a sunny day, sunflowers and sunshine.

Then she felt her sense of hearing come back. Alicia could hear the water in her ears distorting other sounds, but she could make out the sound of ruffling clothing and frantic footsteps on the cobblestone paths of Solde.

After several seconds, her sense of taste came back to her. There was something sweet as syrup pressed against her lips, which were ajar for wanting of air. Could it be medicine? Was she coming down with a fever?

Last of all, her eyes opened to reveal what was happening. Amir was bent over her body. His lips linked with her own. He was blowing warm air into her body, his odd robes rustling. As glad as she was for his fast thinking and effective rescue, she felt like he did not respect her the same way his brother did and did not like this closeness.

A loud sound of a slap resounded through the nine worlds. "Ah, young love, those two truly are a great couple," sighed the innkeeper at Coriander. He smiled to himself and went about his work.

OMG creep! Did I mention that I don't own VP2? Thank you to anyone who reads this and I haven't updated in a while as I was super busy. But it's winter holidays in Australia now! It was a really short chapter but I hope you liked it, I'm going to try to make this the start of Amir x Alicia. Adieu!


	8. Chapter 8

Ragnorok chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the long wait, my computer didn't work. Oh well, It's not like many people appreciate my stories. But I hope you do! Oh Well! Here you go. *Pants with disappointment at computer.* I'll get my laptop from school soon, so I'll be updating faster. I spend about an hour on the train to school every day. Once I get one, I'll update way faster. *Promises with fingers crossed.* Anyways, hugs for all! Make sure you have read a life for a life, because you'll get super confused if you haven't.

Alicia had bought herself a horse with her hard earned OTH. Now that she had it, she didn't have to walk, she could finally think straight. Alicia meant to get to the things; the note, why Hel had attacked her, her sudden intimacy with Amir. She could feel the steady beat of her horse's steps beneath her and allowed her mind to wonder, trusting her horse more than her einherjar.

The note had said that she would bring on the end of the world. The only person she knew from the future was Lezard Valeth. Why did it have to be her? Everyone who had loved her or she had loved was dead, why did she care. How long had she lived like this; an empty shell? It had been so long that she hid behind this unfeeling casket that she had begun to feign emotions. Sometimes she yelled at Amir because it amused her slightly. Why did she care if the world ended? As soon as she asked the question, she knew that she was being overly analytical; she could never let the world be destroyed.

Then there was also the question of why Hel attacked her. Hel was supposed to leave the choice of whether she was supposed to take the bargain they had between them up to Alicia, right?

She was also very uncomfortable with how close Amir had been before. She was not used to intimacy. She could feel her face flush with the memory. She inwardly chastised herself; she was not a dainty, sheltered and empty headed maiden of fourteen who had her head between her legs! She would not allow this to shake her. She had to keep up her façade. Alicia knew that she could not exert power through her einherjar if they did not respect her, even animals such as her own horse would be able to sense a chink in her judgement. No, it would not do, she tried to look indifferent. Alicia held her head high and her nose higher, made her eyes empty voids to those who tried to find emotions there. She hadn't always been like this, she realized with a pang of regret. Once she had been an innocent girl with no reservations towards anybody. Experience had changed her, like it did to everyone else in the world. The pain, deceit and loss she had experienced throughout her journey to save Midgard had led her to become an empty doll, a mere shadow of what she once was. She also hoped that nobody would notice how hard she gripped the reigns.

The horse had slowed down considerably; it probably knew her mind was wandering. Alicia rode on, not caring if the horse was being lazy; it had been carrying her all day. She continued to let her mind wander. She looked to her finger at the ring of Mylin, which Rufus had given her. She remembered their time together with a mixture of nostalgia, bitterness and love, the mixture of emotions made her eyes water. Alicia could not allow herself to cry. But she felt warm inside and she could also feel bitterness in her heart. Why did it have to be her? Couldn't it be someone else?

Amir and Samir quickly caught up. Amir patted the horse and then caught up to his brother, who slowed down to wait for Amir and Alicia. Alicia watched them. Samir was staunch, respectful and quiet. He rarely used his voice so when he did, it was strong and clear, resonating even when there was nothing for the sound to bounce off. Amir was loud and obnoxious, sometimes a little high strung. But he was loyal to her and was fun company when they camped outside a town. They would sit around the fire, cloaks spread out on the ground. Then they would tell stories, be they legends or true happenings.

They were nearing the edge of Kythena plains and Alicia could see the green grass swaying ahead of them and the flower petals flying away in the wind, so fragile like her own emotions. She could hear the water and the chuckles Amir was emitting. Samir then gently punched him on the arm, not to hurt his brother, but to silence him. It didn't work, the laughs continued.

These were her new einherjar, her façade drop for now and forgot her old friends. She got off her horse and ran with them. For now, Alicia wanted to let herself go, no Lezard, no Rufus, not even Silmeria. Just a normal girl who had divine powers forced upon her and her two einherjar friends. She gathered a ball of flowers and threw them at her einherjar. The ball exploded upon hitting the target; she wouldn't make a bad archer! The two einherjar stood there, struck dumb for a second, baffled that the Valkyrie was having fun just like a normal girl. Then they chuckled, laughed and eventually guffawed. Alicia giggled along, occasionally mocking the sound of their laughter. This was her family, no matter what their shortcomings were, they would stick together. She let her thoughts slip and had her fun.

By the end of the day, they were covered in flowers and drenched in the sweet fragrance of the grass and white petals which dotted the grasslands.

Thank you to all the peeps who are still reading this despite the long breaks I've been taking lately and of course my bland writing! And next chapter Hel makes a comeback in an all new pink wig! My explanation for Hel's evil thoughts and plots are as follows:

Evil father figure known as Odin

Messed up life

Being a sadistic Bit**

Being scarred for life both physically and mentally

Listening to Born this way by Lady GAGA and thinking that she doesn't need to change her ways.

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Ragnorok chapter 9

So sorry, I can't really be updating anytime soon for a number of reasons, really sorry, but hey, who says that Hel can't get a part in this big chapter!? Hell yeah! Hel is one of my favourite characters for her wig and weirdness in general.

Hel could hear the annoying sound of Alicia's footsteps on the Kythena Plains; Alicia was not an ordinary human, even though the Valkyries had already left her body. Her heart was not pure, but it would seem she had picked up a few tricks from Silmeria. All Alicia's life, she had been unsuspectingly watched by Hel. Of course Silmeria Valkyrie had noticed, but Silmeria was secretive and keeping important information to herself, she had already cost Alicia a whole lot.

Alicia's life had always seemed like a game to her, she ran from humans, she ran from gods, she ran from monsters and demons; she was an outcast, nobody took her in. But she knew now that Alicia was not that meek girl who only acted at Silmeria's words or stood in the Valkyrie's shadow. Alicia was now on the brink of starting a war that would most likely destroy the entire world tree, Ygdrassil. The best part about it was that she didn't even know what she was doing; Hel thought to herself, taking pleasure and comfort in the news that she would soon face Freya, who had taken over Odin's legacy.

Even if Odin was dead, she wanted to destroy all proof that he had existed, and then build a new world on the remains of his beloved realm, Asgard. Hel had at one point been pure. She was once a goddess, but she was now only a shadow of what she had once been. She was once an Aesir, but she was sent to the realm of the dead in a burning, holy fire which still burnt her from the inside out still during this day and age. The fire had burnt away her sanity, her benevolence, her love, kindness and compassion and left her with cold indifference and icy hate. Her love for destruction and manipulation for evil purposes then grew as she pondered upon her newfound hate for the divine race. When she was a goddess, she loved all beings in existence, but she didn't show it plainly of course, a goddess of her rank needed to maintain composure.

But there was one being she loved the most, Odin. To her, he was a wax man, a perfect man sculpted to be perfect. At first her love for him was an infatuation, and then it mellowed and became something else. It was not a burning flame which gave warmth in short bursts; it had become long lasting warmth. She no longer looked upon him as an admirer, but more like a daughter might look at a father. Hel had been a high ranking goddess, Freya's equal, but she was not important or irreplaceable, many young goddesses wanted to take over her rank. That was when Freya came along; she was driven by cold, hard ambition, and was not suited to being the goddess of love. But Odin approved of her; she had somehow convinced him that she would be a better goddess. When Hel was first banished she thought perhaps the young, ambitious Freya had seduced Odin. Odin had always been a lecher.

There was no longer any place among the clouds for Hel. She appealed to Odin. She was not met with compassion and acceptance, but with cold disappointment. Wasn't Odin the one who had relieved her of duty? She had not said anything to him, yet he seemed outraged, in his repulsiveness and anger, he had sent Hel to govern the underworld, never would Asgard be her home again. In his wrath, Odin threw Gungnir, his all-powerful lance at her. But being replaced was nothing to be angered about, why was he acting this way? The lance struck her square in the chest, divine energy stinging her body, and then the lance burst into flames.

As she fell from the heavens, Gungnir pinned to her chest, she saw him; Loki. He seemed to laugh at her suffering, she thought it had meant nothing; he took pleasure in watching divine creatures falling from the heavens. As she grew wiser in hell, she understood, Loki had deceived Odin into thinking that she had done something wrong. She had been angry at Loki, but then she realized that the two of them were quite alike since she had fallen, and knew that he just did what he had to do in order to see her go. Her heart, which had become twisted after she had fallen, would have prompted her to do the same. As Aesir, Hel and Loki had not gotten on so well, she disapproved and looked down on his powers as they were best used for manipulation. Loki even came down to the underworld to confirm her suspicions.

It was not Loki she hated after that, it was Odin, did he not trust her enough. He had trusted Loki over her. Who stood beside him? Who delivered his orders? Who had been his messenger to the mortals? Who had protected him from the undead and the Vanir, the race which Freya belonged to? It was an insult to feel any mistrust towards her after her centuries of serving him and showing him the utmost respect and adoration and then be replaced by a Vanir maiden.

That was a story for another time, she slid on her pink wig over her dark, burnt hair, snatched a spear from its stand using her powers and teleported to the mortal realm…

Alicia had soon been discovered after her game with her einherjar. A pouting Sha-Kon now stood over her, blocking out the sun. "You never played games with us!" Sha-Kon complained loudly in her high energetic voice. Alicia knew she was joking, and was too tired to play along. Alicia sat up and asked the former einherjar if she had analysed the samples she had given her. The einherjar shook her head and said that it had faded when she wasn't looking. Alicia was slightly glad that nothing had come of it. She didn't want to hear Sha-Kon's theories. "Oh well," Alicia replied. She had only asked to be polite to an old friend and start a conversation.

That's when they saw Hel come into view, bells on her clothing ringing. Hel appeared to be floating above the ground much like the way Freya did. Only Freya did so out of not wanting to "Dirty herself with mortal filth." Alicia had a feeling that Hel only did so to show her power and flaunt the fact that she could rival the power of the ruler of the Aesir.

"Prepare to die!" Sha-Kon yelled in her uneven, screechy voice. She notched an arrow in her self- moderated arbalest. She let her arrow fly, Alicia could barely remember the name, but knew the effect. It had been a long time since she had travelled with an archer. The arrow was supposed to explode when it hit home, but exploded before hitting the dark goddess. By the time Alicia had realized, it was too late; Hel had a feather guard on her. Amir and Samir had noticed it too. Samir was casting protective spells on the party of three and Amir waited for him to finish so he could use reflect sorcery. Sha-Kon was now about to use pulverizing storm, but in the wave of a hand Hel had flung the archer's bow aside, the string snapping in two.

The einherjar had neglected to protect Sha-Kon, and when Hel threw her lance, she aimed straight for the archer. The lance seemed to move like thunder, in a flash, Alicia could see Sha-Kon a bloody Crumpled mass among the grass, her blood staining the once snow white flowers.


	10. Chapter 10

Ragnorok chapter 10

So, long time no see, huh? My parents sold their shop and are staying home now, and they get on my back all the time, so I just couldn't write. Anyways, people always say that if you want something so bad, one day you'll have it, yet I still don't own Valkyrie profile. Anyways, to the story!

Alicia knelt on the blood stained grass long after Hel was gone. Sha-Kon lay on the Kythena plains, bleeding to death. She was barely conscious, the blow was not clean. Her dark caramel eyes stared up at the sky, wondering what would happen after she died, "Alicia, I'm scared." Sha-Kon knew that this time she couldn't be saved by a Valkyrie; she'd already been an einherjar. Would she just float around? Would she be able to see her deceased friends? Tears came to her eyes, would Alicia be left all alone?

Sha-Kon was strong, Alicia knew, but she would not survive this. Sha-Kon had never been scared before; she had always laughed in the face of danger. Alicia clasped her hand tighter and looked to the sky where Sha-Kon was looking. Alicia always remained composed, but now she let it all out.

Sha-Kon remained looking at the sky. With the flower petals obstructing the sky, the Kythena plains looked even more beautiful. She knew that this would be one of the sights she would keep with her. She felt so relaxed, why hadn't she just looked at the sky earlier? All her life she was governed by materialistic desires, she knew now.

Alicia felt the flood of thoughts come through Sha-Kon's hand. They were like sisters. After Silmeria and Rufus, Sha-Kon was closest to her. All her otherwise inseparable bonds had been cut off by the one thing that was able to do so; death.

Alicia weaved grass together into a tight net, made another and then layered them together. She opened it and placed Sha-Kon inside, then filled the inside with beautiful flowers. She pushed the makeshift boat into the water. It didn't sink. She took Sha-Kon's bow and replaced the string with the string of a bow she had taken from a goat man and notched an arrow. She set fire to it and shot. The arrow nearly missed the boat, but it made it. The boat caught fire. Alicia saluted the boat and the setting Sun, which were floating in the same direction. Alicia turned and realized Amir and Samir were waiting for her. She tried to muster up a smile and took the horse from Samir's hand. Alicia felt two warm, comforting arms wrap around her. It was Amir; Samir was too respectful to do so. She felt like he knew her pain. After all, he had at one stage lost his brother too.

Hel couldn't wait for Ragnorok. She sped up the process by killing high ranking demons, einherjar and other powerful creatures who held some sort of control over the Earth, be it wind, sky, anything. She knew that this way, she would tip off the delicate balance of the realms and would lure Freya out. Hel also knew that gods got their power from worship. She had already planned out the next day's activities; burning temples.


End file.
